


Hodge Starkweather Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Hodge Starkweather





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since you’d been in New York. The Clave had decided to send you to New York to assist the Lightwoods, you weren’t to bothered by the sudden move, as you’d never claimed permanent residency in an Institute or in Idris it never came as a surprise when they sent you on your way.  
The last time you’d been here was when the Lightwood’s were first sent to take over the Institute. Not much had changed as you looked around the vast halls, you were drawn out of your thoughts when you bumped into to someone.

“(Y/N)?” Your cheeks flushed when you set eyes on Hodge Starkweather.

“Hi!” You squeaked while your eyes ran over him.

He’d been your first crush, you’d almost joined the circle in hopes of impressing him, only backing out when Maryse and Robert insisted. Hodge had always help you train and study during school, your crush on him blossoming as you spent more time with him.

“Look at you, real runes.” He chuckled.  
“Well of course I have real runes, I had a great teacher.” You said awkwardly.

You both fell silent, neither of you knew what to say due to the lack of time you’d spent together. After a few moments she smiled and excused himself letting you find someone to show you to the rooms you’d be using while you were staying.

******************************************************************

“Would you like some help?” Someone asked from behind you.

You turned to see Hodge had joined you in the training room. He smiled when you nodded and handed him a parring pole, the both of you quickly falling back into the old habit you’d spent years doing.

“You’ve improved a lot.” Hodge chuckled as he had to duck when you swung the pole and turned to block his attack.

“I use the practise routines you taught me.” You say as you have to roll and flip yourself to your feet.  
“Well we can go over some more moves whole you’re here if you want.” Hodge offered with a wide smile.

“I’d like that.” You mumbled, the thought of spending alone time with Hodge again had a smile spreading across your face.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary frowned when she saw Alec of all people getting almost excited as Izzy was, both Lightwoods were racing to the portal doors, Jace eventually followed them. She smiled when a girl a good foot shorter than Alec but a few inches taller than Izzy would be with her heels off.

Heels was something lacking in this woman’s outfit. It quickly became clear that this new Shadowhunter was related to the Lightwoods and it wasn’t until Clary was introduced she realised how different this new Lightwood was, her crop top and knee length skirt, while being the usual Shadowhunter tight and black it was more feminine and clearly not the kind of thing she’d wear for a battle against demons.

“So you must be Jocelyne’s daughter, I’m (Y/N) Lightwood.” She said once she approached Clary who nodded. She saw the sly glances (Y/N) threw towards the training room.

**************************************************************

“Hey where’s (Y/N)?” Jace asked. He expected Alec and Izzy to have their beloved Aunt wrapped around their fingers, doing their bidding, instead he found Izzy slumped on her bed painting Clary’s nails. 

“Um… she was training with Alec.” Izzy muttered without looking up. Jace chuckled and nodded knowing Alec was still asleep, he wondered through the institute, hoping for something to do and stopped as he pulled open the door of the training room only to find you wrapped around Hodge as you both kissed.  
You saw him out of the corner of your eyes as he turned on his heels, no doubt hurrying off to find Izzy and Alec. Within a few minutes Alec as storming angrily towards the both of you, shoving himself between you and Hodge while glaring at him.

“Alec Gideon Lightwood what in the name of Raziel do you think you’re doing?” You hissed at him as he stayed between the both of you, pushing you so you were hidden behind his broad shoulders.  
“You…. you can’t make out with my aunt.” Alec snapped quickly.  
“Alec we’re adults and can do what we like.” Hodge muttered. It wasn’t until Alec scoffed and began pushing you out of the room.

“You were part of the circle if people find out she’ll be shunned.” Alec snapped back. He glanced apologetically at his mentor before dragging you out of the room with him. “For the record Izzy agrees with me.” He mumbled.  
“Alec, it’s the twenty first century, I don’t need you to step up for me when you think I’m getting myself in trouble.” You said as he crossed his arms and frowned.

“Well… what if the Clave…” He muttered blushing when you sighed.  
“He has a point auntie (Y/N) they could ship you off away from us.” Izzy shoved her brother gently in an attempt to get him to relax a little.  
“Look I know you both care a lot but, I’ve been… dating Hodge for a while and I was planning on staying here… you two need to relax and be kids.” You ruffled Alec’s hair as he nodded.

“We don’t want something bad to happen to you.” Izzy muttered as she wrapped her arms around your waist. Alec clenched his jaw when his sister glared at him and hugged you both tightly.  
“Fine but if he upsets you I’ll kick his ass.” Alec huffed childishly. Izzy giggled and you rubbed his arm.  
“That’s my boy.” You muttered fondly. Your nephew grinned, glaring when you left the two of them to return to Hodge’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse had sent word to you as soon as she heard from Alec. She’d found your sister, or rather a girl who claimed to be Jocelyn’s daughter, which was why you were now stood in the New York institute waiting for someone to talk to you.  
“Are you (Y/N) Fairchild?” A tall dark haired boy asked. You smiled and shook his hand gently, realising that this boy must have been Alec Lightwood, the last time you saw him he was a year old and had been throwing a hissy fit because he didn’t want to leave Idris.

“Yes… you must be Alec; you’ve grown up well.” You muttered. He blushed and stopped and you knew you’d made him uncomfortable, a similar looking girl who held all the traits of a Lightwood woman, joined the both of you.  
“I’m Izzy… Is it true that you beat my Mom out of the top six fitting spots in school?” She asked curiously.  
“Yes but she always forgave my competitiveness honour comes from the deed after all.” You chuckled when both Lightwoods’ grinned at you.

“I’ll go and get Clary.” Alec muttered. You took nodded and let Izzy lead you over to a cluster of chairs, neither noticing the blond Shadowhunter watching you from across the room.

*************************************************************************************

The long and awkward talk with Clary wasn’t as long or as awkward as you thought it would be. As soon as you explained everything she asked a few questions and told you everything she knew about what was currently going on.

You were stood watching her train with Jace when a familiar figure stood next to you. Hodge smiled at you, chuckling when you pulled him into a tight hug, and slowly pulled away.

“So all its took was for a long lost niece to get you away from Idris.” Hodge muttered. His hand fell to your hip as he gave a half smile and stepped further into the room so he could improve the two youngster’s technique.

***********************************************************************

“So… you and Hodge.” Izzy asked as she joined you in sitting on Clary’s bed.

“What about me and Hodge?” You ask quickly, making both the girls giggle. Before they could press the subject Alec called them both telling them they had another clue and were heading to pandemonium.  
You snuck into the training room after warning Clary to be careful, Hodge didn’t notice you inspecting him. When he did he smiled at you and indicated for you to join him.

“You’ve got sloppy without me to train you.” Hodge joked as he span you around. You tried to flip him over your shoulder only to be trapped against his chest, he’d gotten stronger since your childhood, faster to.  
“Yes we the men of Idris shall never compare to you.” You giggled slightly. His face lit up with a grin and he looked down on you, carefully memorising your face, as he waited for you to object to the closeness.

“I love you (Y/N), I know you always thought I had a thing for Jocey but… I’ve always loved you.” He muttered before crushing his lips to yours. He pulled away and closed his eyes as you gently traced the circle mark that burned harshly on his neck, you didn’t know how to tell him you’d always been envious of the dotting relationship he had with your older sister, but his confession made coming to New York even more rewarding.

“I Love you to Hodge.” You almost whispered. He grinned and hugged you into his chest so tight that you thought he’d break a rib, when he let go he gripped onto your waist and returned to watching your face as if he needed to memorise it.


End file.
